


Coming Full Circle (We Need More Picture Frames)

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I love cuddling, Pregnancy, Smut, Through the Years, Time Skips, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let's pretend the demons chill for a bit so Wynonna's daughter is safe with her. This is how I imagine Waverly and Nicole in that situation. Goes into the long term future of the couple.





	Coming Full Circle (We Need More Picture Frames)

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for the fact I abandoned my other fic. Sorry.

"We only left them for a few hours, Wynonna. Calm down."

"OK, but she hasn't been away from me for this long before, I'm kinda freaking out here."

Waverly rolls her Jeep to a stop in front of Nicole's massive house.

"See it hasn't burned down or anything," Waverly laughs.

Wynonna busts into the house like a bat out of hell, running up to the second story bedroom where she had set up all of the baby's equipment for the evening. She finds no one and her anxiety spikes.

Meanwhile Waverly has walked in on the most adorable sight she has ever seen. Her long soft girlfriend is stretched out on the comfortable leather couch, in a deep sleep, wearing a comfy mix of training academy sweatpants, black sports bra, and mismatched socks. Her face is peaceful and her breathing slow and shallow. Her hair is up in a messy bun, no makeup adorns her face. She's holding the most precious bundle of wonder against the bare skin of her chest, Wynonna's daughter. She's in just as deep of a sleep as Nicole though. Empty bottles of milk and spit up blankets scattered around show that Nicole had in fact been responsible enough feed the baby.

It's too much. Nicole looks too perfect, the dim flash of Little Einsteins lighting up the scene in a variety of bright colors. The low volume of the show allows Waverly to catch the sound of Nicole's tranquil slow breaths as her arms snake tighter around the baby in her arms. The small girl gives a smile in her sleep, tiny fist tightening around Nicole's finger, and Waverly wants to bottle this moment and keep it forever, replay it when she feels down. Instead she takes a quick picture of the duo sleeping on the couch.

This was heaven as far as Waverly could see.

"Hey Haught Stuff, you got my baby?" Wynonna calls from the stairs, having apparently canvased the top floor for her child. Nicole wakes then, Waverly rubbing at her shoulder to soothe her. Tears prick at Waverly's eyes, hopeful smile stretching her mouth. Nicole's arms pull the baby girl closer instinctively, protectively, and Waverly feels like she's been kicked in the ovaries.

She's never wanted anything more badly than she does in this moment, and the want is quickly morphing, growing into an inescapable need. She needs to have Nicole Haught's children.

 

It's a sticky subject, so Waverly broaches it over drinks on a Friday date night. Waverly finds herself plopped onto Nicole's lap, watching her girlfriend tie cocktail cherry stems into knots with only her mouth.

"That's sexy and kinda impressive, babe."

"One of many, many party tricks I possess," Nicole laughs.

"I love your tongue. The only thing it can't do is get me pregnant," Waverly says with a forced smile.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean tongue condoms sound terrifying," Nicole says with a slight hint of concern bringing her eyebrows closer. Waverly places a hand around the back of the redhead's neck, playing with the baby hairs there. She looks Nicole dead in the eyes and takes a calming breath.

"Can I tell you a secret, Officer Haught?"

"I would prefer that title be reserved to my work and my bedroom, but yes, I can keep a secret."

Waverly pulls Nicole's ear to within a hair's breadth of her lips, her breath tickling Nicole's skin. She can do this, she tells herself. When she speaks it's a low whisper.

"I want you to get me pregnant. I want to have your babies. Multiple. Babies," Waverly confesses.

Nicole looks like her brain has turned off. Waverly pulls back to look at her face and cringes. She made a mistake, this is a mess.

"Uhhh, earth to Nicole." Waverly says giving the back of her neck a little squeeze.

"Baby..." Nicole starts then gives a little laugh, "I love you. I will always love you. But there's room for a few babies in my heart, too. We're young. We have time. And it'll take time," Nicole says then rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Plus I was kinda hoping I'd get to put a ring on that pretty little hand first. Make things official. Get you in another wedding dress, pick out a new flower crown for my princess."

"We can do both, I'm inpatient," Waverly rushes out apologetically. 

"We'd need a fertility doctor and a wedding planner," Nicole muses.

"I already found a doctor," Waverly winces.

"Without telling me?"

"I am telling you. And I can't really get pregnant without your consent."

Nicole's shakes her heads and smiles. The small box in her pocket is burning a hole in her pants. Soon. Not tonight, but soon.

She had to admit that the idea of a pregnant Waverly Earp was appealing to her. She had never wished for different genitalia before, but in this moment being able to give Waverly children without help, with her own body in an act of pure love and unadulterated lust is her greatest wish. A strapon would have to do.

When they get home that night Nicole fucks Waverly rough, hard, and often with her favorite strapon. She pretends she's working her own body into her girlfriend, coming deep inside her. Waverly is nearly passed out from exhaustion, but she just keeps feeling Nicole hit -that- spot over and over. Nicole has absurd stamina and tonight she's not holding back. She's pounding into Waverly as she lays on her stomach, pillow under her hips, legs spread wide, teeth clamped on the pillow under her face.

Nicole's sweaty, naked and covered in their mixed wetness. Waverly is deliriously babbling and driving back to meet Nicole's hips. It feels carnal and raw. Most of all it feels right.

Hips piston the toy into Waverly's clenching lips, and Nicole is mesmerized at the sight of gorgeous pinkness sucking her back in on each backstroke. Waverly is thrashing and strong arms hold her down from above, the officer's ears listening for true distress or their safeword. 

The scream is guttural and louder than Nicole thought possible, then the bed is soaked and Waverly is proving that female ejaculation is not a myth. Nicole has never seen anything sexier in her life.

When Waverly comes to she's in Nicole's arms and feeling dazed, her vision blurry. Fucked into oblivion, she moves dream like to lick her own cum off the dildo attached to a shocked yet very pleased Nicole Haught.

She feels a hand at the back of her head and takes the whole thing into her throat before coming back up for air. She nearly tears the harness off her girlfriend then pushes her down and eats her out with enthusiasm, sucking, licking, and moaning into the soft wet heat. It doesn't take long before Nicole is tensed up then falling through air. 

The next week comes and Nicole has a grown up talk with Wynonna about their plans. She wants her blessing before she sets the ball rolling. Of course, Wynonna is overjoyed. She already feels like a sister-in-law to her.

The proposal is over the top really. It's a surprise party for Waverly with all their odd little family around them at a cabin tucked into a nearby mountain range Nicole had rented for the weekend. The moment Waverly asks what the party is for, Nicole drops to a knee and pulls up the ring she's been carrying around for weeks. It's a yes then they're kissing, crying, and laughing at the same time. Doc calls for a toast to the happy couple and the night ends with all of them happy, drunk, and excited. 

The day Waverly gets a positive result from her pregnancy test she cries those same happy tears. She's pregnant with their child. The doctor confirms it a few days later.

Nicole is obsessive about pampering Waverly. Normally she holds open doors for her girlfriend, pulls out her chair, and carries her over puddles, but now she's giving nightly foot massages, rubbing lotion into Waverly's growing baby bump to keep the skin from stretching too much, keeping up with prenatal vitamins and doctor appointments. She researches pregnancy constantly, knows more about what's going on in Waverly's body than she does. Waverly loves it, and somehow their sex life is still thriving, massages leading to orgasms for all concerned. She feels important, loved, worshipped.

When she gives birth Nicole holds her hand the whole time, encouraging her to keep going. Their baby comes into the world with a scream and Nicole's heart is growing in her chest.

A beautiful baby girl with a full head of ginger hair. Ten fingers and ten toes. Perfect.

The wedding follows a few months on. Half of Purgatory seems to have shown up to the pavilion in the yard of the Homestead. Wynonna's baby girl toddles down the aisle throwing flowers. When Nicole gets view of her bride she gasps. She's a vision in white lace. The flowers around her hairline are red this time. Her smile could power the entire country with its wattage. 

Years move on and then Waverly is pregnant again. This pregnancy feels rushed, so much of their time is devoted to their toddler who is too smart for her own good. The birth is easier this time. A boy, with Waverly's sandy brown hair and same exact eyes. He gets Nicole's height and later plays rugby professionally. He gives them their first grandchildren with his wife. Their daughter follows Nicole into police work. She's set to take over the Sheriff position in years to come. She's got Nicole's cocky attitude and dates enough women for her moms to lose track of them.

 

Waverly stands and looks at the pictures in their frames on the walls. There's one of Waverly and Nicole at the county fair, one of Nicole holding Waverly's large pregnant belly. There's a photograph of their wedding, their honeymoon, them skydiving. The four of them are pictured in a series where the kids grow up over time. On the end are Waverly's two favorite pictures.

The first features her then girlfriend sleeping on her old couch, their neice laid on her chest. The second shows her then fiancé on the same couch asleep with their own infant daughter on her chest, Nicole's arms around her as the two slept. They seemed to have come full circle again.

When she turns she sees Nicole in the flesh, asleep on a bigger nicer couch, one of their grandchildren sleeping on her chest. This never gets old. Waverly snaps a picture then turns to their adult daughter on the other couch, stretched out and also deeply asleep, one of her own nieces on her chest. Another picture taken then one of both of them.

Waverly makes a mental note to buy some more picture frames.


End file.
